1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing method using an in-vehicle infotainment processor mounted in a vehicle and more particularly, to an in-vehicle infotainment processor configured to efficiently process status information of a vehicle including the in-vehicle infotainment processor and a data processing method using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An in-vehicle infotainment processor provides a user with a vehicle information display function, a navigation function or a TV output function through an image display device mounted in a vehicle. Recently, with technological development, it is possible to execute a web application through an in-vehicle infotainment processor mounted in a vehicle.
Accordingly, a web application executed by an in-vehicle infotainment processor mounted in a vehicle requires a data processing method of utilizing data corresponding to a vehicle status such as drive mode, speed or fuel quantity of the vehicle.